


For The Longest Time

by albinokittens300



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Everlark-Typical Bedshareing, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Katniss gets her kiss, Nightmares, Peeta is also happy with events, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Katniss and Peetas first “kiss” after the Rebellion.





	For The Longest Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, thinking about writing something longer and this came and I had to write it up. Ended up loving it! 
> 
> Enjoy! Please Comment and leave a Kudos if you feel like it :).

She realized this nightmare is different when something is wrapped around her when she wakes up thrashing.

Then she hears his voice again.

“Hey, hey. I’m here. It’s only a nightmare Katniss. Just a nightmare.”

The warmth in Peeta’s voice melts the ice in her blood. As she struggles to breathe normally, she turns in his arms- noting the weight on her waist was Peeta’s arm curled around her. The man beside her continues to whisper sweet nothings to her as she shakes and pants. Wordlessly bringing a hand to gently wipe the tears from her eyes. Without hesitation, she leans into him. Snuggling deep into his shoulder.

Peeta, of course, wordlessly holds her. Rubbing her back in small, imperfect circles. Soon, Katniss can breathe normally again but still is scared and shaking.

Until she feels a kiss on her forehead. Warm, soft lips pressing against her brow and it feels nice enough to snap her out of whatever fearful state her nightmare put her in. It shocks her enough that it takes a second to register the kiss comes from Peeta in his bid to soothe. When that happens, Katniss decides to allow herself a bit of indulgence. Pressing into the kiss.

It feels nicer the closer she gets. This is the first time she has had any kind of kiss from him in months, maybe a year and the feeling she gets makes her greedy.

So, when he moves away, Katniss wants to kiss him again. A debate rages in her mind, and she ends up leaning up to kiss Peetas cheek. Even in the dark, she senses his smile and joy at the affection, and for the first time in a long time, she wants to laugh with the joy the corses through her.


End file.
